St Vladimir's Movie Night
by roza m belicova
Summary: Oneshot set between SK and BP. Dimitri was not turned in Sk. His controll has always been better than hers, but what will happen when that controll snaps releasing the sex god within? Rated M for lemons...


Alright, I appologize for the last time I posted this, but that wasn't my doing. It was fanfiction...So let's try this once more. Remember that it wasn't edited because it was meant as a Bday present for my beta so any mistakes is entirely mine except for if the lay out is messed up again...

A/N 

Hey guys, yes another one! This one is dedicated to a very amazing and special woman whose really dear to me! Join with me in wishing Mitrioselove my sister from another mister, beta and one of my best friends a very happy birthday! I've been working overtime to get this done just in time so I hope you enjoy it chica! I hope you all enjoy it! 

VA and it's characters belong to the amazing Ritchelle Meed, so no I do not own VA! But I do own the plot… ;) 

St. Vladimir's Movie night. 

I glanced around at the darkened lounge then at the huge screen that had been set up for the occasion. The credits were only just rolling so it would be a while before the movie actually started. It was the monthly movie night at the academy. We had all thought that it would be cancelled because of the attack that had happened only days ago but Alberta and the other guardians thought that it would be good for us to have some sense of normalcy. 

I had to agree. People were still shaken up about the whole thing and hanging out with friends while a good movie was on was just what we all needed. Let's not forget the food. 

Stretching cat like, I stood and headed over to the table where all kinds of food was on display. I grabbed a large tub of popcorn, a couple donuts, a chocolate bar and a large soda then headed back to my seat where the gang was all gathered. 

"Wow, Rose you seriously going to eat all of that?" Lissa asked jade eyes wide with disbelief. 

"Hey I work out!" I said in defence. Christian and Eddie rolled their eyes. "What? Do you want some Liss?" Lissa shook her head but Adrian reached for a donut. 

"Mine!" I screeched like some animal and smacked Adrian's hand away. He instantly grabbed his hand back. 

I felt a little bad about hitting him; he was after all a moroi and a royal one at that. It didn't matter whether or not he was my friend who wanted to be my lover. They came first. If I had caused him any reel harm I could be in a shit load of trouble. Thank whoever was out there that I had not. Hey let's face it, I never asked him if he wanted any anyway, I asked Liss. In my defence he deserved it. 

"Ahh fuck Rose what was that for?" He asked rubbing the sore spot. I shot him a duh look and cracked up when I noticed that everyone else was doing the exact same thing. They had all learnt at some point never to mess with my food less they end up hurt. My screech had not gone unnoticed like I had hoped though. 

I got a few stern looks from teachers and guardians alike but nothing could have prepared me for what was to come next. Dimitri came storming over less than a minute later, duster fluttering around his feet as he walked making him look like some medieval war god. All he needed to complete the look was a black stallion and a broad sword. 

"Rose what is the meaning of this?" He asked. I smiled innocently and said: 

"You see guardian Belikov," I started knowing the effect my use of his formal title had on him. "Mr Ivashkov here tried to steel my food." Dimitri's gaze shot to the pile of food surrounding me and an amused chuckle broke through his mask of indifference. 

"Oh Roza, what will I do with you?" His voice had gone completely low, husky while his lips brushed my ear. Instant bolts of electricity shot through my body and then reality hit me like a slap in the face. My gaze flew around the crowded room. 

"Dimitri, what are you doing? "My breaths came out in gasps. However, I should have known though that Dimitri would never take chances. He was too good for that and his self-control was and always had been much better than mine ever will be. 

"Shh, Roza." He placed a single finger to my lips for effect. "They can't see us. It's dark." 

Looking around, I realized with a start that the movie had long since started. No one was paying us any attention but even though I knew this, I could not shake the anxiety especially since my friends were surrounding us. They were my friends, I knew for a fact that they wouldn't tell anyone. If anything, they would be mad that I didn't tell them especially Lissa but I still needed to be cautious. The job of my mentor and lover depended on it. 

It was like I said though they weren't paying us any attention. Lissa and Christian were busy making out, Eddie and Jill were making googly eyes at each other and Adrian was distracted with his phone. If it all went well tonight, Jill and Eddie would share their first kiss before the movie was over. 

As if Dimitri could read my thoughts, he grabbed the food and my hand leading me to the back of the room where he had been sitting before. There was no light at all giving us utter and complete privacy and he had been sitting on a leather couch. He then leaned towards me and blew on my neck sending a cold chill of excitement running up my spine. I knew that something interesting and fun was about to happen. He gazed into my eyes for a second as if asking permission which I immediately gave as I leant in closer leaving only a whisper of air between us. And then his lips were on mine as he began kissing, sucking and nibbling on my lips. 

Every nibble, every lick drove me insane and closer to the edge. I couldn't believe that he hadn't laid a single finger on me yet and I was about ready to explode. Unable to wait another second longer I unzipped his pants and slid my hand in his boxers. Dimitri hissed when my fingers came into contact with the smooth velvety head of his erection. 

Needing no further encouragement, I began stroking his shaft. His shaft was as hard as steel, a stark contrast to the velvety skin coting it. Just the feel of him soaked my panties. I knew my nipples were hard where they strained against my bra and t-shirt just begging to be touched. 

"Fuck, Roza." Dimitri moaned softly. I grabbed his hand and guided it to my breast. If I thought I was hot before, then I was on fire now. Sweet baby Jesus Dimitri's hands were skilled. And this was just fucking kinky. 

Despite already knowing this from our escapade in the cabin, I was still stunned. Dimitri was a god a fucking sex god. My fucking sex god to be exact. Because after the sex we had had in the cabin, there was no doubt in my mind as to where I belonged. 

"Oh fuck, D…Dimitri!" One of Dimitri's hands was in my red lace panties. I had no idea how his hands had gotten in there without me noticing, but one second his hands were sliding up beneath my skirt and up my legs massaging but not going further, and the next his hand was in my panties bringing me the best torture I had ever experienced. 

His fingers were magic. They rubbed my folds and clit before he slipped a finger inside of me. Holy fuck I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming his name. We were after all surrounded by the entire academy's population, students and officials alike. All of that was lost to us though. There was only Dimitri and I and the havoc he was wreaking between my legs. 

Another finger joined the first in a come to me motion. My own hand tightened around his shaft squeezing nearly to the point of pain but the moan that left Dimitri's lips told me just how much he liked it. I cupped his balls and felt the shiver that ran through him. I could see that he was close so I picked up my pace as he did for me. At that moment it was really hard to keep quiet because suddenly stars exploded before me. I swear I heard a choir singing in my head. Then all too soon, it was over and Dimitri and I were left clinging to each other gasping for air. 

Once our breathing had returned to normal levels, my blanket of blissful happiness started to fade giving way to an ache in my chest. Dimitri may have given in to his feelings but he was still the man I'd always known. Duty and doing the right thing was important to him. Finger fucking his student turned lover during the academy's movie night? Yeah that didn't exactly go with all his morals and values. 

"Roza, are you ok?" That accented voice had the power to grab hold of my attention and keep it better than anyone else I knew. 

"Fine, Comrade." I lied. The doubtful look he gave me told me all I needed to know. He didn't believe me. And really, who could blame him? I didn't even believe me. His slightly callused hands caused by years of training cupped my face and looked me straight in the eyes. 

We both know that that is bullshit so let's try this again, I am going to ask you one more time and this time I want the truth. What's wrong?" His voice was low and completely stern but concern and what I swore was fear shone in his eyes. Wait fear? What did he even have to be fearful about? The answer suddenly hit me. 

Dimitri and I were so in tuned with the other that it was easy to read the other. This was one of those moments. He like me was wondering if I'd regretted what had just happened. 

"I don't regret it." I stated simply. A brown eyebrow shot up in question before understanding dawned. His lips were suddenly on mine again but before the kiss could become all encompassing, Dimitri pulled away. I made a sound of protest that made him chuckle. 

"I'll be right back," He said pointing to his crotch area. His pants were stained with his own come. For some strange reason the sight made me giggle. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I had been the one to cause that to happen, I don't know. Dimitri stood to leave but then he stopped to whisper in my ear. 

"The movie is almost over," He said slyly. "Go to your dorm when it is, wait about half an hour and then come to my room." 

"What do I say at the desk?" I asked in utter disbelief. 

"Tell the matron at the desk that you have to tell me something, I don't know, that's your territory." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes and pulled a face. 

"Are you saying that I'm a liar, comrade?" 

"Not at all Roza, you're just really good at manipulating people into doing your bidding." I stuck my tongue out at him then smacked him on the arm when he added in a: "Poor unsuspecting people." He left shortly after and I went back to where my friends were gathered. They were all so engrossed in the movie they didn't notice me slip in beside Lissa. 

In all fairness to Dimitri, he was right. The movie wrapped up shortly thereafter and we were all instructed to go to our dorms. I walked out with my friends who clearly had not noticed that I had been gone for nearly the entire movie. After saying good night to Lissa and the other moroi, Eddie and I headed off to the Dhampir dorms. 

I spent the next half hour staring at the clock wishing that the hands would move faster and pondering over what Dimitri wanted. There was a sparkle in his eyes I had never seen there before but I liked it. I had a feeling that something very interesting and very fun was going to happen. I decided to take a shower and change to pass the time because sitting around my room would drive me insane.

Once my shower was done, I wrapped my hair up in a towel and rummaged about for something to wear. Not knowing what to expect was messing with my fashion choice until I spied the package I'd gotten on a recent shopping trip with Lissa. This was going to blow Dimitri's mind.

I skipped the makeup and instead pulled on a hoody in an attempt to look unsuspicious. I let my damp hair fall naturally down my back in those thick dark waves I knew Dimitri loved. A bit of my favourite lip gloss, the one Dimitri had gotten me not so long ago was the only make up I put on. Then finding the right pair of shoes to wear without making myself look suspicious proved to be more of a challenge than I'd been expecting. I simply settled on a pair of slippers which I would trade for a pair of leather black boots which went up to a little above my knees once I got away from the lady at the desk.

35 minutes later, yes I couldn't even be on time for my date or whatever this was with Dimitri, I made my way out the door and towards the stairs. For a single moment, I hoped beyond hope that no one would notice my absence but alas I was only a few steps from the stairwell when I was instantly stopped by the moroi woman at the desk.

"Ms. Hathaway," She called her hawk like gaze zoning in on me. "Where do you think you're going? It is after curfew. Go back to your room now." I resisted the urge to swear or grab the nearest object I could use as a weapon and hit her in the head with it.

Instead, I tried to think of my forever calm best friend and what she would do in a situation like this. Compulsion came to mind but I knew that Lissa would never do that. Hell, she wouldn't even be in a situation like this because she wouldn't be sneaking out. Or would she?

I suddenly didn't know if I was right anymore. Because suddenly, I had to fight another urge. The urge to push my way into Lissa's head. A spike of an emotion I couldn't name hit me but just because I couldn't put a name to the emotion, it did not mean that I didn't know what the emotion meant. It was suspiciously like that night when she had snuck out of her room to meet Christian in their love nest. Looks like I wasn't the only one being bad tonight. Lissa was right there alongside me. So trying another approach, I said:

"I'm sorry but I have to see Dim…guardian Belikov." I said correcting myself at the last moment.

"I'm sure it can wait until morning. Go back to bed." She looked over my attire and I nearly cringed. It was almost as if the dam woman was checking me out. Forget being nice I needed to get to Dimitri and I needed to go now. I was already five minutes late.

"It's important guardian business. I wonder how you would feel in the morning if something that could have been avoided happened knowing that I had important information and you didn't let me give it." Bingo. She paled a few shades, scribbled a quick note which she gave to me together with a hall pass and pointed to the stairwell. I happily skipped down and made it to Dimitri's room needing to flash the note and pass a few times.

I wasn't sure what to expect. The fact that Dimitri master of doing the right thing Zen life lesson professor Belikov had told me to come to his room was enough to throw me right off. There was no training in the entire world that could have prepared me for that but I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I felt a flutter in my chest. Whether it was cardiac arrest or the infamous butterflies women in love spoke of, I did not know. Deciding that I was done trying to figure out what he wanted simply because it was pointless when I was standing right in front of his door, I finally built up enough courage to knock.

Less than a minute later, the door opened and Dimitri stood there fully dressed much to my dismay. I couldn't help but remember that time when Victor had put the lust spell on us and I had found him here completely shirtless. One thing was the same as that night though, Dimitri's hair was damp and loose.

"You know, I was expecting to find you here in nothing but your flannel pyjama bottoms and really, I wouldn't complain." Dimitri shot me a smile and walked out to stand beside me closing the door behind him.

"Come on," He said taking my hand and leading me away to what, I had no idea. The sun was warm on my skin relaxing me further. I growled when Dimitri let go of my hand but instantly became alert when he said:

"Take cover, Roza." I ducked behind some bushes and watched as he spoke to some guardian I didn't know. She was new here probably from another academy because of the attack. Their conversation was brief something about why Dimitri was out here when he didn't have a shift. Dimitri simply told her he liked the sun. I rolled my eyes and followed him staying close to the trees needing every bit of cover I could get.

Dimitri could walk out here but I should have been in bed. A relieved sigh left my lips when he led me into the surrounding woods of the academy and then recognition dawned. Suddenly, I knew where we were going and I could not help the way my heart started to pound. I was sure that it was about ready to beat it's way right out of my chest.

The pond came into view still covered in a thin layer of ice but I knew it was only a matter of time before it melted completely. Spring was in the air thus the weather was now warming up. The memory of how I'd met Tasha here not so long ago flashed through my mind and I smiled in spite of the fact that, that had been around the time royal moroi started being attacked in their own homes and that had also been around the time Tasha had put her offer out there. Looking back now, I couldn't believe that I had wanted Dimitri to take her up on it, I was glad he hadn't now though.

"I'm yours, Roza," He said obviously picking up on my thoughts. I smiled and nodded.

"I know, comrade, I love you." Dimitri smiled and stopped so suddenly I nearly tripped on my own feet. When his lips crashed down on mine, the entire world vanished. The chirps of the birds and rustle of the branches in the trees all faded to background noise. There was just Rose and Dimitri, me and the love of my life.

Our tongues tangled and played together before the battle for dominance began. A battle which Dimitri won of course because let's face it; while I could be really competitive in any normal situation, this was in no way normal. Plus I could never fight him on anything and win except for the occasional sparring match here and there and even those were far and few in between.

Dimitri was my strength and weakness. He could build me up and brake me down in an instant if he wanted. And I knew for a fact that the man was very much aware of the effect he had on me because the thing was, I had that very same effect on him. We were each other's kryptonite. As cheesy as that may sound, it was the truth.

I suddenly found myself pressed up against a tree with Dimitri's body holding me in place. His lips attacked mine feverishly sending my heart beating madly in my chest. My breathing picked up and when we broke the kiss for air, Dimitri's lips attached themselves to my neck nipping and sucking as though he was about to die and I was his only hope of survival.

At some point during our heavy make out session, Dimitri lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his waist and my backside was planted firmly against the trunk of the tree. The skimpy skirt I had been wearing slid up exposing the lacy thigh highs I had gotten especially for an occasion of this nature. Instead of panties, hanging around my waist was a chastity belt of sorts made from fine pearl beads. I'd seen it online and could not resist buying it. Now, I was glad I had.

I ground my core against the bulge in Dimitri's pants moaning loudly when somehow the cool Montana air came into contact with my wet and aching pussy. Dimitri suddenly swore and stared at me mouth agape. My mind hazy with lust took a while before processing that his eyes kept going from my face and then down then back to my face in disbelief.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I did it for you baby." My lips curved into a naughty smile. As quick as lightening, Dimitri spun with me still in his arms and took off toward the cabin. He kicked the door closed behind us shutting us into what was supposed to be complete darkness. Only, it wasn't completely dark more like dimly lit.

Smells of lavender and jasmines filled the small room only making this entire experience weirder not that I was complaining. Candles were placed in no particular order in delicate looking holders and vases with jasmines decorated the cabin that had in a short time become like a second home to me. My eyes found the man who had made this all possible and I could not believe that he was mine. But he was, if the way he was looking at me was any indication.

While I'd been staring around in wonder, Dimitri had set out a blanket in the middle of the room. A basket was set up in the middle of it and now he was the one I was staring at in wonder. How the hell had he been able to do this? In the next moment when his arms were around my waist as he led me to the blanket I decided that it did not matter. What mattered was that he had put in the extra effort. It was as though the risk of being caught didn't bother him anymore. It didn't matter none of it did. Nothing else did in that moment.

"Oh Dimitri," It was all I could say but I knew that when I met his gaze my eyes told him everything I couldn't put into words. His arms tightened around me as we sat down on the blanket, him sitting directly in front of me. He broke the embrace and reached in the basket to pull something wrapped in silver foil out my eyes following his every move. Slowly, he unwrapped whatever was in his hands and brought it to my lips.

My lips closed around the fruit without a second's hesitation as I bit into the juicy chocolate coated strawberry. My eyes drifted closed and a moan left my lips as the sweet and tangy flavours played and mingled on my tongue. Dimitri chuckled softly the simple gesture sending a shiver through me.

He continued feeding me fruits dipped in chocolate not eating any for himself until at some point I decided that this was ridiculous though hot as hell. So the next time he fed me a fruit, I didn't know what fruit it was because my mind was wrapped up in a haze of lust, I only bit half of the fruit and guided his hand with the other half of the fruit toward his mouth. Not giving him a chance to feed me another piece of fruit, I fed him instead.

Dimitri wasted no time in taking the fruit into his mouth. He didn't lick any of the juice off my fingers and purposely let the juice drip out of the side of his mouth and down to his neck. If I had to be completely honest, I would have to say that the sight was oddly erotic and the sounds of pleasure he made as he bit into the fruit was doing nothing if not making me want to jump him then and there.

By the time the fruits were done, my fingers were sticky with chocolate and fruit juice and so was Dimitri's face and neck. He reached into the basket to pull something else out but I didn't give him the chance.

Like a viper I sprung up and leapt at him tackling him down to the ground my lips and tongue instantly going to work on the sticky substance. If he was surprised he didn't show it. He let out a moan and pressed our bodies closer as he sucked on my neck his hands touching every piece of skin they could find driving me wild with lust.

The room was filled with our moans and sighs of pleasure then, the air hot and sticky. The tension stretching between us until it snapped when Dimitri grabbed the hoody and pulled it over my head. There was no stopping the growl that rumbled in his chest at the sight before him. A barely there piece of lacy fabric was the only thing between him and my breasts. He wasted no time in ripping it off and attaching his lips and hands to my hard pink peaks. His skilled hands kneaded my breasts as well as the occasional pinch making me scream out in pleasure. The man sure as hell knew how to work me up and he was very much aware of his power over me.

My own hands reached up to pull his shirt over his head but he flipped us so that his larger body was now covering mine. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy having his weight on me, but then he grabbed my wrists binding them up over my head with fuzzy sex-cuffs making me groan in frustration. He shot me a naughty smile but didn't let up on his grip.

"Easy Roza," He said. His voice was low oozing sensuality then he nipped my neck and soothed the spot with gentle strokes of his tongue. My back arched on it's own accord grounding my aching dripping core against his erection begging for more but Dimitri had other plans up his sleeve.

He slowly kissed his way down my neck and chest stopping to pay attention to my breasts for only a moment before moving down my stomach. His tongue delved into my navel before continuing it's downward trek stopping just above the waistband of my skirt. Oh so agonisingly slow, he slid it down my legs until I was clothed in nothing but my black leather boots and the chastity belt. His eyes dark with lust found mine in the dimly lit room.

"You little vixen!" He started his tongue slipping out to lick his lips. "Where did you get that?" I grinned and tried once more to free my hands. Dimitri shook his head and didn't let me set them free.

"The internet is good for two things, Comrade." I said simply. A dark brow shot up in question. "School and porn." That got a chuckle out of him and then his hands were playing around with the fine purl beads.

"Aren't you going to give me the key?" He asked. I shook my head. Dimitri's eyes narrowed in question and that dark brow shot up again.

"I want to," I said licking my lips. "But I don't have one. It didn't come with one." I couldn't help but giggle at the face Dimitri pulled. Insane with lust or not, seeing the usually calm Dimitri all panicked was too much to not laugh.

"Easy, comrade." I said laughing. "It's a chastity belt of sorts, not the reel deal. It's got a buckle." A look of relief came over his face as he looked around trying to find the buckle I spoke of. He was such a man.

I could see that he was becoming frustrated as time progressed but me? Well I was only becoming more aroused. There was just something about having him look at me that way that just turned me on more than I've ever been turned on.

I saw his fingers clench around the beads and knew what was coming next but I could not make myself feel anything except lust at the prospect of him taring it apart. It had been expensive but I really didn't care in that moment. Dimitri got a better grip and then tiny purl beads were flying all around the room. His lips attached themselves to my lower lips, his tongue plunging deep inside as I strangled a moan. But Dimitri was not having any of that.

"Let me hear you Roza. No one can hear us all the way out here." His fingers joined his tongue and I was done for. My hips flew off the blanket pressing my centre against his face. Dimitri smacked my butt in response.

"You have been bad Roza," He said. The only thing I could do was moan. "Very bad."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard with my tongue that you'll beg for more. You'll beg me to take you." His tongue plunged deep into me again working me up for the orgasm I knew was building and just as I was about to go over the edge, Dimitri pulled away completely.

"Wha…what are you doing?" A smirk of pure evil came over his face then and his eyes narrowed.

"Did you think I was going to let you come that easily?" He asked just the sound of his voice riling me up even more. "Oh no, Roza. That would be too easy." He lifted me roughly and threw me down on the bed. A groan left my lips as the mattress wasn't all that soft. That didn't matter to my Russian though and I didn't really mind. His roughness was only adding to the kinkyness of this whole thing, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it.

"Turn around." He demanded.

"But you can't make me!" I said back loving the turn this was taking. Dimitri's hand came down hard on my thigh arousing a loud moan from deep in my throat. This had never been something I'd ever experienced, but I was loving every second of it.

"Turn, around!" He said once more. I turned around feeling my arousal drip down my thigh. One of Dimitri's fingers ran over my thigh swiping some of my arousal and then he put it in his mouth licking it clean.

"Mmm... you taste so good. Good girl, I love it when you follow orders." He whispered harshly in my ear. His hands came down on my hips as I knelt before him. I felt the tip of his erection slip in between my folds as he slid it back and forth making me squirm. He didn't enter me though. The man was going to make me beg for it. Not that I had a problem with doing that, I would've done anything it took in that moment if it meant he would fuck me.

"Dimitri, please!" I said.

"Please what Roza?" He asked. I didn't say anything knowing that he was just messing with me. "Tell me what you want Roza." He demanded.

"Fuck me!" I screamed becoming frustrated. "Fuck me until I can't feel my legs!"

Dimitri chuckled and then he was plunging into me with so much force I nearly fell over. But Dimitri was quick he wrapped his arms around me as he fucked me mercilessly.

One second the orgasm was building up and then a burse of pure white hot pleasure crashed down on me and I screamed out his name to the heavens not caring who heard. Dimitri didn't wait for me to come down from my high before he pulled out and slammed back in triggering another orgasm as his seed filled me.

DPov.

Lying with Roza in the aftermath of our love making was like a dream come true for me. I never thought I would be able to do this again, at least not anytime soon. But here we were our bodies wrapped together that I didn't know where I ended and she began. I untangled my body from hers and laughed as she made a sound of protest then smiled as I freed her hands.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked her worry creasing my brow. I would never be able to forgive myself if I'd hurt her. She was my beautiful Roza. Mine to protect and cherish for as long as she would have me. I hoped that she would have me forever because I could not imagine life without her.

"No, Comrade. Relax." She said running her fingers through my hair. I smiled and got out of bed.

"I'm sorry about the chastity belt love. I'll get you another one if you want." To my surprise she just laughed. I was confused until she spoke up.

"I don't want another one. Not when you're the one I'm keeping out," She said smiling. I smiled along with her then reached for the basket. I pulled out a bottle of non-alcoholic wine and poured two glasses.

I couldn't help but study Roza as I worked. She was sitting up in bed, the sheets tangled around her legs leaving the rest of her beautiful body bare for my eyes only. Long dark hair cascaded down her back in a mess of tangled curls, eyes glowing with happiness, pouty pink lips, a pair of full succulent breasts, toned stomach curvy hips and toned legs. Let's not forget the honey nestled between those strong thighs. She was beautiful and she was mine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice snapped me out of whatever haze I'd been in and I smiled. Of course she would ask. Instead of answering, I handed her a glass of sparkling white wine and took my place beside her.

"No Roza, there's no alcohol. I won't do that to you." I said grinning as I caught the look she was shooting in my direction. She giggled and readied herself to take a sip but I stopped her.

"Let's do a toast. To our future." I said smiling.

"To our future." Rose agreed clinking her glass with mine. Once the whine was done, we cuddled some more on the blanket unable to keep our hands and lips off each other. Before anyone of us could think twice about it she was covering my body with hers her lips attacking mine filling me with so much love my heart ached.

She straddled my waist and looked me straight in the eyes. Slowly, she sank down on my dick and rocked back and forth. My hands kneaded her breasts as I met her thrust for thrust. We moved together until Rose let out a strangled moan.

"Oh Roza!" She rocked harder and faster on me bringing me closer and closer to the edge until I exploded giving her everything I had. Her walls tightened around me taking everything I offered as her own release over took her. She collapsed on my chest breathing hard as my arms tightened around her.

"Come on love." I said sometime later. "We should get back." Rose nodded but she made no move to do so. Instead she snuggled closer pressing her warm body against me. I nuzzled her neck and closed my eyes inhaling her intoxicating smell.

Later when I led Roza back to her dorm room, the moroi woman sitting at the desk just waved and continued reading her magazine. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, I leant in and kissed her good night. That night I fell into the best sleep I'd ever had my dreams filled with my beautiful Roza.

A/N

What'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Want more? Should I do more like these? Let me know. Tell me everything, I read every word so write your heart out!

Review lovelies and you might just find yourself in a movie theatre with Dimitri… ;)

XXX

Roza


End file.
